Deep Down Inside
by Chris Bok Choy
Summary: Tyki "kills" Allen and leaves him for dead, but Fo finds him in the bamboo forest. But what really happened when Fo found him, and why does Fo care so much?
1. Saving Allen

~Bamboo Forest, China~

Allen lay there, unconscious, surrounded by the glowing green particles of his innocence. There was playing cards scattered on the forest floor, and there was a "Joker" on Allen's body. The Exorcist was missing an arm, and was obviously in great pain. He was tortured by a nightmare of some sort, as he was constantly murmuring something that sounded like "Lenalee." Whatever that was.

Fo was walking through the forest after detecting strange amounts of Dark Matter. It was her job to respond to this kind of thing, seeing she was a guardian. But, as she began, the Dark Matter apparently "Disapeared" and the threat was gone. But, she did like walking through the forest, since it was so pretty, and besides, anything to get away from Bak.

Speaking of which, Bak was acting very strange lately. Maybe it was from the fact that some female exorcist was in Japan at the moment. The one he stalked and had pictures of in his room. She had transformed into her numerous times just to mess with him, laughing at him when his nose bled so much. What a pervert.

Fo sighed. The forest was so peaceful at night, the cool air and the tall, slender bamboo. She loved this forest and went here any moment she could. Sometimes she saw birds out here. Pretty, small tiny ones that looked cute.

That one old guy, Zu, he came out here sometimes too. He came to enjoy nature, and listen to the birds. But then again, he misplaced his hearing aid so often he came out most of the time to look at the birds instead.

So during her walk, she was surprised to find the exorcist, seemingly dead, surrounded by particles of innocence. But when she examined him, she found that he was still breathing. Turning over on his back, she gasped.

He was the most amazingly attractive boy she had ever seen in her 100 years or so of her existence. His white hair slightly covered the scarred eye marked with a pentagram, and his delicate face was almost feminine in a way. She reached out and felt his face and almost jerked her hand back at feeling it's smooth, soft surface. She sub-consciously sighed and smiled.

Then her eyes drifted down to his missing arm. And she gasped. Her hands trailed down along his cheek, down his neck and to the grayish stub of what was left of his arm. When she ran her hands down to the shoulder, she felt the presence of innocence.

So the boy once had a parasite type anti-akuma weapon. So what? Fo turned her head and pouted. It wasn't like she _LIKED_ him….

Okay, maybe he was just a liiiiitle cute. But still, he wasn't irrestiable. She threw up her arms in exasperation. Okay okay, he was possibly the most attractive male she had ever seen. She almost laughed out loud. So this is how Bak felt about that one female exorcist. She had once thought about turning into that girl, but naked. And maybe size D breasts. And….

Okay, not time for pornographic thoughts. Besides, she believed Bak was impotent anyway. Maybe this boy knew the girl. And maybe she could do that to _HIM…._

Heh heh, Fo smiled. And maybe the boy could…. Uhh…. Save it for later Fo. She told herself. Save it for when you could fantasize in peace. Fo reached forward and flngered the boy's coat buttons. _Allen Walker_ it read on the back. So that was this boy's name. Allen. The name even sounded pretty.

She stroked his cheek. He was so cute. So peaceful. But he must be in such great pain. She pondered. She was sure Bak and the other nerds in the science division could fix him up. Suddenly, she was taken by a need to hug him and comfort him, despite him being unconscious. He stroked his neck and leaned forward.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _I don't even know him. But he so…_

And she kissed him on the cheek. Then pulling back and blushing like a teenage girl, she stroked his hair. Kissing him felt so, so liberating. So she did it again, this time kissing him on the neck. Allen at this point was waking up a little, and he sighed when she kissed him for a third time. And then a fourth.

She realized he was injured again, and so, in her teenage girl frenzy, forgot that he could die. Kissing him for the last time on the forehead, she picked him up, surprised at how light he was, and carried him off to the Black Order Headquarters.

~A few hours later~

Fo sat at the foot of Allen's bed. He had been treated for his wounds, and was in no danger, but still hadn't woken up. Bak had ordered some of his nerds to gather the particles of innocence and seal it in a room for him later. She recalled that the innocence had cast a beautiful, green light on him back in the forest, making him seem almost otherworldly.

Bak came by. "Fo? What are you doing? He has to rest if you want him to wake up."

Fo sighed. "I know I know, it's just, I hope he doesn't die." She lied.

Bak raised an eyebrow. "I treated his body for any injuries. He won't die."

Fo waved him away. "Whatever." Bak shrugged and left. Fo sighed again, stroking Allen's hair. Talking to no one in particular, she let go of her emotions. "I hope you wake up soon, I mean, I hope you're okay. I want to get to know you." She put her hand on his face gently and smiled. "Geez, you even made me talk to myself." She kissed him again on the cheek. "Get well soon." She breathed into his ear. She got up reluctantly and floated through the wall, blushing. She wished that one day, she could get the chance to kiss him in the lips, and that they'd one day, love each other or something.

She never noticed Bak watching the whole thing.


	2. Road to Recovery

Author's Note: Due to the supposed popularity of this Fanfic (yet apparent lack of reviews….what why) I have decided to expand this Fanfic. Just a little.

There may be lemon. And apparently my writing style has changed quite a bit since the creation of this fanfiction, so please; stick with me here, especially since this deviates slightly from the actual storyline.

In the following days, there were rumors that a near dead exorcist had been recovered from the strange spike in Dark Matter, and the massive Fallen One incident. Many of the science division flocked to the medical area; however they were immediately turned around and dispersed by Fo, who used her arm blades very threateningly. Bak was nowhere to be seen, supposedly working of helping the exorcist get a full recovery. The day the exorcist woke up was incredible. Bak, advised by Komui, ordered the chef to cook massive amounts of food and dango. The event was so large that the entire staff of the Asia Branch assembled to welcome him to the Asia Branch. Fo stood up next to Bak, ready to greet him. She appeared as impatient and hotheaded as ever.

However on the inside….

_This will be my first time meeting him…._she realized. _I wonder what he's like…what kind of person he is._ She almost blushed, but managed to hide it. _I want to get to know him, grow close to him. And maybe-_

Her train of though was interrupted by Allen's entrance.

He was beautiful, his snowy white hair, no longer tainted or soiled by dirt and blood, cascaded down to his ears swaying like bamboo in the wind. His slate grey eyes shone brightly, happily, but Fo could see behind the façade of happiness Allen was sad, depressed even. It was heartbreaking, and to see him put up this show for everyone, Fo almost burst out screaming "He's in pain and he's sad, can't you all see it?!" But Allen continued to act happy, smiling in that way of his in which he closed his eyes when smiling. Waving and greeting each and every individual…

_He values everyone else over himself._ She realized. Watching him shake people's hands with his remaining arm, answering questions honestly and kindly, he was like the ultimate gentleman. He was like, like…

_like the perfect lover._ Fo shuddered and blushed. Then hid it again by changing her skin tone to react to the changes. She was willing to just watch and daydream, but then stupid baka Bak had to ruin it by-

"And this is the person who saved you Allen. This is Fo. She's a guardian spirit that protects the Asia Branch…" 

_What?! Bak, you're introducing him to me? You idiot! _She struggled to keep a straight face as Allen walked up to her, smiled and held out his hand.

"Thank you very much for saving me. I'm very grateful to you." He bowed, and then remembered his hand was still up and he hastily put it down.

_Damn! So cute…_ She once again almost blushed at his cuteness. _He's so formal, but clumsy and absentminded and cute and-_

"Fo? Fo? Hey, you there?" Bak's voice came out of the swirling cloud of fantasies. She snapped back into reality where Allen's eager, yet politely waiting for her response.

"Oh! Um yeah, no problem. Just don't go looking like you're almost dead around here." She frowned. "I hate that!"

Perhaps her expression was too passionate and emotional, because she noticed Bak wincing. Yet Allen simply smiled again, and Fo struggled not to jump glomp him, abandon the Headquarters, and take her lover away, far far away. "Anyway, I take it Bak hasn't shown you it yet?" She was referring to the cloud of innocence they harvested, but a slight look of confusion crossed his face. Immediately, Bak explained.

"I know you believe your innocence was destroyed before that, but in reality, it is very much still alive. In fact, it is the only reason why you're alive right you." Bak paused a moment to let that sink in. "The particles of innocence floating around you patched the hole in your heart, and protected you. Don't worry; we managed to contain it in a chamber. You can recover it, maybe, if you work hard."

"So I can get back to my friends?" Allen thought for a moment. "How long until I can get back to them? They're fighting right now!" Passion and flame burned bright in those grey eyes, and oh god, it was just so…so…

It was so endearing. He couldn't abandon his friends, he couldn't leave them. Fo would bet he hadn't stopped thinking about them the moment he awoke-

"If we're lucky, maybe a few weeks or even a month." Bak was explaining, "Innocence is so unpredictable and-"

"A month?" Allen said quietly. "A whole month? I can't help my friends for a whole month?" Fo detected the fatalism in his voice, but Bak hadn't noticed it.

"Now now, it could be sooner than that we can never tell. But it typically takes a month. One guy came by with his innocence banged up bad and it took him nearly a year-"

"Bak!" Fo couldn't help but shut him up as Allen visibly got more, and more depressed.

Suddenly, a tear fell.

"Please excuse me I have to return to my room!" Allen sharply bowed and left, the eyes of a couple hundred science division nerds following him. They then turned to Bak, who began to break into hives.

"What are you doing staring? Get back to work!" Bak kicked everybody out, forcing them to go work on something, even those who were on break anyway. Soon, just him and Fo remained.

"What the hell was that?" He asked out loud. "He should be glad he gets a damn break-"

"Bak."

"What?"

FWAP.

Fo smacked him across the face, hard. "What the hell are you thinking!? I thought you were smart, dumbass!" Bak cowered in fear as Fo began yelling at the top of her lungs. "He obviously feels really really guilty about leaving his comrades! Can't you see he's willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others?!" Raising her fist again, she hesitated. "Imagine how he feels. He's trying hard to protect those he loves, and then he's injured and is forced to sit back and relax and take it easy while his friends get killed."

"I see…." Bak remained silent, thinking. "You're right. I should've seen it. Shit, I feel real bad now." He got up, rubbing his face. "So what should we do? I can't have him rushing off into battle with one arm he has to recover!"

"How about…I train with him while he recovers?"

"What"

"I mean," she began, "That way he doesn't feel useless, and he can stay in shape, and he can be totally ready the second he's done." She smiled. "It's the perfect plan."

"I don't know-"

FWAP.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT?"

"Nooooo! ~"

"God dammit."

And so the plan was set in motion to keep Allen in shape and productive.

But really, it was just an excuse for Fo to remain close to Allen. Because women are sneaky like that.


End file.
